


Drive: Volume 1 (F&F5)

by pretending_icanwrite



Series: Drive [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst, Belle is Mia's twin, Fast and furious 5, Fluff, Just with extra character, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mostly follows canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretending_icanwrite/pseuds/pretending_icanwrite
Summary: Annabelle Toretto is the twin sister of Mia and she is a lot more like her brother than her sister.  She has spent her whole life in the garage with her dad learning how to fix cars and was at the street races since she was a teenager.  This is her story





	1. Back in your life

**Author's Note:**

> After the first film, Belle went to New York where she met Luke Hobbs. When Dom was arrested, she left him behind to help her family once again.
> 
> This is my version of Fast and Furious 5 and it starts partway through the film.

Fast and Furious 5

You won’t find many girls at a street race who aren’t wearing hot pants and tube tops. But Annabelle Toretto was one of the few. She sat on the bonnet of her brother’s charger talking with Roman about some of the trouble he had got up to with Brian when they were younger. The atmosphere was something Belle had loved since before she could drive when she would sneak out of the house to watch Dom beat everyone. Street racing in Rio gave her the same buzz that it had when she was 15 in LA even if she wasn’t actually in the car. 

All was going pretty damn smoothly if you had asked Belle until a group of obviously American agents dressed in bulletproof vests carrying guns that were a bit overkill arrived.

“Toretto!” The lead guy called, immediately killing the atmosphere of the street race.

The group slowly turned around, none of them looking particularly concerned about the fact that there were at least 10 guys armed with guns stood in front of them. Brian raised his eyebrows as an almost challenge and Dom smirked whilst Belle looked in shock at the person standing in front of her. She wasn’t quite sure she could believe that her boyfriend from New York, who she had left without a goodbye to help break her brother out of prison, was standing in front of her to try to arrest them.

“Luke?” She whispered hesitantly, ignoring the questioning glance from her brother.

“Annabelle?” Hobbs responded before remembering why he was there, “you’re under arrest.”

“Arrest?” Dom challenged, “I don’t feel like I’m under arrest. How about you Brian?”

Brian smirked back, “Nah not one bit,” he looked Hobbs dead in the eye, “not even a little bit.”

“Oh just give it a minute,” he answered, “it’ll sink in.”

Brian sighed, “we didn’t kill those feds. Reyes did.”

“I don’t give a shit. I’m just here to bring in 2 assholes whose names hit my desk,” Hobbs bit back.

He smirked, “yeah. That sounds like a real hero.”

“That’s funny,” the agent moved closer to them which made Belle hold her breath, “from a guy who took the oath of a cop then went against everything it stood for. Or some wannabe tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench. Real tough. You turn around and put your hands behind your back.”

Dom stood up from against the charger, “I don’t think so.”

“Your mistake is thinking you have a god damn choice boy,” Hobbs spat as all his agents drew their guns.

He smirked, “your mistake? Thinking you’re in America. You’re a long way from home. This is Brazil.”

Every person surrounding the little conflict pulled out their gun. They were smaller in size but there were significantly more people. Belle bit her lip, hoping that Luke would get the message and leave them alone. Dom and Hobbs stared each other down before one of the other agents came forward, “come on, boss. Another day.”

When he made no sign to move she stepped forward, “leave it, Luke. You’re outnumbered.” 

“I’ll see you soon Toretto,” Hobbs answered eventually.

Dom smirked, “looking forward to it cop.”

Hobbs didn’t move for a moment but he turned to leave anyways, closely followed by the rest of his team. No one moved for a good minute except to put their guns away until Belle moved from her seat on the charger’s bonnet to get into the car.

“You can get back with Brian. I need to get some air,” she said before any of them could question her and shutting the door, not waiting for any response before pushing the car out through the crowd.

[][]

Back at the warehouse, Dom slammed the door of the ‘papa smurf’ car, “why does the fucking cop know Belle?”

“I don’t know!” Brian argued back, “stop being angry about something that has nothing to do with me.”

Mia came into the garage, “why are you both shouting? Where is Belle?”

“Wouldn’t we like to know,” Dom muttered, “she drove off in the charger. Something about needing some air.”

Brian sighed, “Agent Hobbs turned up and it uh, turns out that Belle knows him. After they all pulled the guns she was the one to convince him to leave. Then she left.”

“I see,” Mia commented.

Her brother groaned, “so that is the secret she has been keeping since she came back from New York.”

The other guys pulled into the garage, “what was that all about?”

“That is what we are trying to find out Roman,” Dom snapped.

Roman raised his hands in surrender, “sorry man.”

“Well then,” Tej interrupted, “we might as well get dinner going instead of just sitting around waiting for Belle to come home.”

Brian pulled a face but followed the others into the general area of the warehouse. They were all concerned about Belle and her sudden disappearing act as it wasn’t particularly in character for her. Dom was rather overprotective of his sister and that attitude had rubbed off on the rest of the group. 

[][]

Rio was beautiful during the day but at night Belle found it mesmerising. The lights were captivating and she found that watching the world from so far away helped her think. Belle sat on the bonnet of the charger she had commandeered from her brother staring blankly at the city in front of her. 

Her head was spinning. Her 2 lives had collided. New York and LA had come together in Brazil of all places. The look of confusion and anger on Dom’s face when he realised that she knew the very person that was trying to take them down was something Belle wasn’t sure she would ever be able to forget. And Luke’s face when he realised why she had left him without a goodbye had made her heartache. One could say she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

The logical part of her brain said that she could explain it all to her family and they would understand but the emotional side, the one was working right now, said that they wouldn’t forgive her for being with a cop. Despite that they had forgiven Brian, it hadn’t exactly happened overnight and Belle wasn’t sure she could be without them for so long.

A shiver ran down her spine. She hadn’t brought a jacket to the street race because the night had been warm enough but now the air had cooled and she was cold. It was probably her signal to go home but Belle wasn’t sure she was ready to face her family yet.

Her phone buzzed against the charger’s bonnet. Belle picked it up to read the message from her sister; ‘come back, Belle. Everyone is worried about you and we just want to know that you are safe x’. Belle sighed. Mia was right. So, with a heavy sigh, she slipped off the bonnet of the car and into the front seat before driving home. 

‘I’m coming back but I’m sure it won’t hurt to leave them to worry a little longer x’. Mia laughed at her sister’s text message, that was most definitely in character for her, “I reached her and she said she’s on her way back. Don’t know how long she will be.”

[][]

Dom and the team were sat quietly on the array of sofas drinking from half-empty Corona bottles when the familiar sound of the charger pulling into the garage filled the warehouse. He went to get up but Mia pushed him back into the sofa, “let her come to us.”

Belle strode into the warehouse and, without saying anything to the group, she took a beer from the fridge and sat down next to Mia.

“Right then,” Belle began, “get all your fucking questions out of the way.”

Mia cut in before their brother began, “how do you know Hobbs?”

“Well as you are all aware after I left LA I ended up in New York. I was working at a bar in Brooklyn and Luke came in after working a case and we ended up talking. It sounds cheesy and it was not my plan but I fell for him. He made me feel safe and after everything that happened it was what I needed,” Belle explained.

Brian pitched in, “why did you leave?”

“Mia called me. Said that everything had gone tits up with Dom and they were gonna bust him out of a prison bus and they needed my help. So I packed my bags and left New York to come help,” she answered.

Tej pulled a face, “then why didn’t you guys have the CIA on your asses?”

“Because I didn’t tell him.”

Brian looked confused, “then why does he think you left?”

“See that’s the thing,” She took a swig of her beer, “I didn’t say anything. I just left one night without any explanation. I didn’t want to put our family in danger so I just didn’t say anything about it.”

Mia gave her sister a sideways hug, “no wonder you’ve been so down since you came here.”

“I just hope you guys don’t hate me for it. I can get over it in time,” Belle responded.

Dom shook his head fondly, “why would we hate you, Belle? We all know that you had a life outside of our family. And you didn’t risk any of us so that is all that matters.”

“Okay,” she decided, “enough talk about me. I’m starving. Who’s cooking?”

Roman stood up, “I’ll get the grill going?”

The rest of the guys followed him out to the courtyard leaving Mia and Giselle with Belle.

“So what are you going to do?” Giselle asked.

She shrugged, “I don’t know. I can’t exactly just go and talk to him considering I’m currently on the most wanted list of the CIA and he’s the lead agent on the case to find us.”

“I guess you’ll just have to see.”


	2. Dimensions of hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle sees Luke again, but this time it doesn't end well, for anyone.

After the revelations following the street race, everything had seemingly gone back to normal. The team continued to plot to take down Reyes and stolen 4 police cars. Belle had managed to avoid seeing Hobbs, just like the rest of them had. Vince had come back and had been forgiven by Dom after he had saved the girls from Reyes’ men at the market so the family was all back together.

They were sat around, as they were nearly every night, drinking beers and barbecuing. Today it was Tego and Rico’s turn so no-one was particularly optimistic about their meal. 

“So we’re in Brazil,” Roman began as he settled on the sofa with Han, Tej and Belle, “it’s a good life. We got a little more than 10, 11 million dollars coming. What are you going to do with your money?”

Tej sat up, “me? I was thinking about opening up a garage back home. A place where people can bring their cars and not get completely ripped off. You know what I mean?”

“I get you,” Belle agreed, “I wanna go back to New York, maybe set up a coffee shop or something that will help the community.”

Roman pulled a face, “Really? So your dream is to start a day job?”

“I love what I do,” Tej answered.

Rico dumped a plate of burnt ribs on the table, “you know what I’m going to do with my money? I’m going to buy some cooking lessons for my man.”

Roman picked up a hunk of meat, “it’s going to take a little more than money to learn how to cook bro. You know I heard they were looking for a cook down at the animal shelter.”

Belle gave him a light-hearted slap, told him to give it a rest and left to go fiddle with the engine of her precious Hellcat with a Corona in hand. Instead of lifting the bonnet, she sat down on it to think; which was something she hadn’t been able to do alone since she had found out that Luke was the one trying to catch them. She took a swig of her beer and pulled the chain out from under her black vest top to hold the ring in her hand. It was a present from Luke for their 1st anniversary and even if she hadn’t worn it on her finger since she left New York, Belle had never taken it off. She couldn’t.

“Are you serious right now?” Belle was interrupted by Roman exclaiming so she returned to the group, “is that the reason you let him beat you in the quarter-mile? That was a baby gift!”

Brian laughed, “no that’s messed up. You’re not taking that away from me.”

“Wait, wait. Hold on a second,” Tej began as he hooked an arm over Belle’s shoulder, “did he just smack that ass or did he grab and hold on to it?”

Everyone burst out laughing and moved to congratulate the expecting couple. Belle wrapped her arms tightly around her sister despite already knowing she was going to become an aunt.

“Toast,” Dom called and waited for everyone to gather around him before continuing, “money will come and go, we all know that. The most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here, right now. Salute, mi familia.”

“Salute, mi familia.”

[][]

The day the heist was planned had come and the warehouse was in a state of chaos. Belle sat on the railing watching everyone get ready with a sick feeling building in her stomach. Something about this didn’t feel right to her. 

“Hobbs is on the other side of the city,” Mia called as she looked up from the computer set up, “we’re not going to get a better window.”

Belle’s face twisted into confusion, “why is he on the other side of the city? There isn’t anything there.”

The only ones left in the warehouse was the original family; Dom, Mia, Belle, Vince and Brian. 

“Dom,” Vince called from the table, “I got eyes on the girls.”

Belle approached her brother, “something doesn’t feel right about this Dom. There isn’t anything on the other side of Rio that the CIA want-”

Before she could continue there was a rumble and several SUVs came crashing into the warehouse.

“Cops!” Vince yelled and the others tried to run. Belle was the last one to make a move, torn between her families, and it cost her; a strong pair of arms caught her. She kicked and screamed, trying to break free from her captor but it was no use.

Belle, Brian, Vince and Mia stood surrounded by the agents when Dom and Hobbs burst through a window, landing in the middle of the group. The twins rushed to try and stop them from fighting, each wanting to stop a different guy. 

“Stop, please!” Mia screamed as Brian held her back.

Belle cried, “Dom, Luke!”

Hobbs grabbed a wrench and she watched in horror as words slipped from her mouth, begging them to stop the fight. Dom pinned him to the ground, getting in several punches before he reached for the wrench and raised it. 

“Dom!” Belle screamed and she breathed a sigh of relief when the wrench hit the concrete instead of Luke’s head.

Belle stood with dried tear tracks on her cheeks as she allowed Elena to handcuff her and seat her in the armoured truck. She sat curled against Vince’s side, her face hidden in his t-shirt as they drove through the favelas. The last thing she wanted to do was come face to face with Luke after what had just happened. None of them spoke, there weren’t the right words to say.

Hobbs put the phone to his ear, “yeah. We’re coming now. Have the marshalls meet us at the airport when we land.”

He hung up the phone and looked out the windscreen to see someone stood on the roof of a building, gun in hand, “Ambush!”

The car in front of them blew up and flipped off the road. Vince covered Belle with his body as they braked. Her ears were ringing and she wasn’t able to understand what was going on. All she knew was that their convoy was under attack and the agents were trying to stop them. Brian and Vince kept yelling at Elena to let them help.

The 3rd car of the convoy, the other unarmoured car exploded, sending Luke flying back which caused Belle to cry out from where she watched helplessly. Everything else stopped. All she could see was him lying on the ground, injured as he watched the rest of his team die around him. For Elena that was enough. She cut the boys loose and handed them guns. Belle and Mia watched anxiously from the truck.

Their attackers appeared on the streets, ready to finish their job and take out Hobbs but the guys stopped that from happening. Vince and Brian kept them away long enough for Dom to help Luke into the truck. Once everyone was in, Elena accelerated them the fuck out of there.

Belle allowed herself a moment of relief at the fact everyone was in the truck alive. That was until she realised Vince had been shot and that he was bleeding out. She couldn’t keep in the tears anymore as she curled up against her brother (in everything but blood) as he told Dom about their nephew in his dying moments. Even after he had died in the back of the truck Belle refused to move from Vince’s side. He had been there for her since she was a kid, he’d been the one to convince Dom to let his little sister race in the first place. And now he was gone.

They returned to the warehouse, mostly because they didn’t know where else to go. Dom and Brian took Vince’s body away from everyone else, leaving Belle in a mess on the warehouse steps. Luke sat next to her, slipping an arm around her shoulders and that was all it took for Belle to break down. She collapsed against him, choked sobs coming from her mouth. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Belle curled herself up into his chest as if she was trying to disappear.

“We need to move. We don’t have that much time,” Dom called out.

Han nodded, “I got us a flight out. We can leave Rio in the rearview in the next 5 hours.”

Belle felt Luke tightens his grip on her as if he knew that she wouldn’t leave quietly, “not to leave.”

Dom agreed, “to finish the job.”

“It’s a suicide mission. That’s your man over there on the table. The plan is busted. This is bullshit man, Reyes knows we’re coming,” Roman yelled.

Tej nodded, “he’s right. They tripled the detail on the police station. It’s going to be a wall of gunfire.”

“Reyes does not get away with this,” Belle snapped as she stood up, “he doesn’t.”

Han sighed, “it’s a trap Belle you know that.”

“I don’t give a fuck whether it’s a trap. He has to pay for what he has done for our family! He killed my brother,” she yelled through her sobs.

Elena stepped, “Annabelle, Dom. Why don’t you listen to them? Run, before it’s too late. Leave Rio, you can be free.”

“Running ain’t freedom,” he answered, “you’re all free to make your own choices, you know that.”

Belle nodded, “you aren’t alone in this brother. He’ll get what he deserves even if it kills me.”

“I’m in,” came Luke’s voice from behind her, “I’ll ride with you Toretto. At least until we kill that son of a bitch.”

Brian pushed himself off of the table, “so what’s the plan? We can’t just go sneaking around anymore.”

“So we don’t,” Belle said bluntly, “We go in there and raise fucking hell.”

Dom added in, “the only thing he cares about is his money. We pull that, we pull him.”

The rest of the day was spent going over their plans, editing pieces to adjust to their new idea of raising hell.


	3. The end of the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heist takes place and hearts are broken

The next day came and everyone had left the warehouse which left the twins and Tej. Mia and Belle were working the computer systems to track the safe and navigate them safely back. 

Giselle pulled the rubbish truck back into the warehouse. Rico and Tego jumped out, leaving the girls to talk whilst they went to help Tej with the safe.

“Did you see him?” Belle asked quietly. Giselle shook her head.

They were interrupted by the walkie talkies. Dom and Brian were on the bridge, so close to making it, but there were too many cops following them.

“There’s too many of them. We’re not gonna make it,” came Brian’s crackling voice.

“You’re right we aren’t,” replied Dom, “you are.”

Belle grabbed the walkie talkie, “what are you talking about? Just let the vault go.”

“Get out there,” Mia added.

“You’re a father now Brian-”

He answered, “no I’m not leaving you. Stick with the plan.”

“It was always the plan. Take care of Mia,” Dom replied.

She picked it up again, “Dom you listen to me now, okay? You cut loose right now-”

Dom and Brian went quiet. The walkie talkies had ended. Mia looked at her sister before throwing herself at Belle in a tight hug. They both stood there, crying, uncertain if they would get their brother back.

[][]

After a rather tense half an hour, the team finally heard the sound of the 2 cars coming into the warehouse. Mia and Belle all but ran at the boys when they came into the room. Dom pulled Belle tightly into a hug and whispered to her, “Hobbs said that he doesn’t want you to go. He’ll be here at 10 tonight after we’ve gone.”

They moved to wait impatiently as Tej fiddled with the vault keypad. After a few minutes, there was a satisfying click that made him smirk before he spun the wheel and opened the door, causing some of the money to fall onto the warehouse floor. Belle couldn’t help but let out a celebratory cheer at the security of her future. There was $10 million in that vault with her name on it. 

[][]

That night Belle sat cross-legged on the bonnet of her Hellcat in an oversized jumper and worn-out jeans thinking through what was going to happen. Everyone else had left hours ago which left her alone with her thoughts, again, as she waited impatiently for Luke. The only person that knew why she had stayed was her brother as Belle wasn’t even sure what she was going to do when he turned up. 

There was the familiar sound of a car pulling into the warehouse that Belle had become accustomed to over the past few weeks. Luke’s truck parked beside the Hellcat and got out, a small smile on his face at the fact she had stayed. 

“I wasn’t sure that you would stay,” he began.

Belle stood up from her car and stepped towards him, “I wasn’t sure I would.”

Luke sighed, opening his arms up for her and she relaxed into him easily. He wrapped himself around her and Belle pushed into his chest for comfort. There was a reason that she’d been so unlike herself since she left New York. 

“I don’t think I can stay here Luke. I’m still a wanted person,” she whispered.

He tightened his hold on her, “you know I can make that go away Belle.”

“That would be unfair to my family,” Belle answered.

Luke shook his head, “I’m sure that they would understand. Doesn’t your brother want you to be happy?”

“Okay then it would be unfair to you,” she pulled away from him, “I don’t want to have to hide who I am and that means my family is full of international criminals and I’m an illegal street racer with $10 million stolen from a fucking mob boss!”

He sighed, “I love you. Isn’t that enough?”

“Not enough to sacrifice your job and the oath you took,” Belle answered, “I’m sorry Luke but I can’t do this no matter how much I want to.”

Luke nodded, pressed a kiss to her cheek, turned to get in his car and left Belle alone in the warehouse with tears falling down her cheeks.

[][]


End file.
